The Return
by KitKat00
Summary: Rose died after Tasha shot her and everyone tried to continue with the lives Rose wanted them to have. Jill, a moroi princess. Lissa, the moroi queen, and Dimitri, a royal guardian. But at a dinner where the gang; Eddie, Dimitri guarding, and Adrian, Lissa, Christain, Mia and Jill dining, goes awry who will show up to save the day? And how is it possible? Please R&R!
1. Arrival

ROSE POV

One month ago I was shot in the chest by Natasha Ozera to save my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir who is now the moroi queen, yeah, it's a big deal.*brush it off the shoulder* I died and woke up in a golden place. When I was met with a familiar face. "Mase!" I had cried. He had smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Rosie." He had laughed.

"Where are we?" I'd asked.

"Heaven"

"No way. Cool. I should have been going to church more often huh?" I'd said with a sheepish smile, to which he'd laughed.

"Look, I've been sent to tell you something. In one month Lissa and the gang will be in need of help. If no one is sent everyone will die." I gasped. He continued with a grimace,

"You and I will be sent back to help, if you agree." He then looked at me.

"Yes! Anything!" I had shouted, " But one question. Do we get to stay?"

You smiled and then nodded.

"Okay." You'd said, "Now we train hard with new methods. And when the time comes we return to earth. I'd nodded and we entered the gates made of gold.

Present...

Today's the day. In exactly five minutes the moment we've been training for is here, the day we go back to earth for the rest of our natural lives. I look at Mason with a grin, which he returns all to eagerly. Then all to my surprise the countdown to ten begins to which we pull our hoods over our heads. We have to keep our identities a secret until the fight is over or we will distract everyone else. 3...2...1 and in a burst of light we burst through the glass ceiling of the dining hall and land on the table, my feet landing on a perfectly good stake. Damm*t! I could've eaten that later. Oh well, collateral damage*internal sigh*

Nobody had noticed our miraculous return...yet. Oh well, soon enough. And with that I turned and began killing Strigoi in sync with Mason. Now your probably wondering, why would you send two people back from the dead just to kill Strigoi when you have Guardians? It's simple, there were too many, and without warning and special training they were never going to win. Que Mason and I. Slowly as the battle raged on and the enemy count lessened I went to the moroi hiding in the corner with Mason, after dragging ? is and Christain out of the fight, kicking and screaming I might add. And together we led them to the front off the room where a sort of lounge was and guarded them there. Even if they didn't like it.

Christain and Mia kept yelling,

"You can't keep us here!" Or "We want to help!"

And Lissa and Adrian kept trying to us compulsion to let them go. Luckily for us we were immune to any compulsion, even a spirit user. And then finally the fight was over the guardians tensed noticing us and made a slow advance to us, ironically with Eddie and Comrade in the lead. To show we meant no harm Mason and I held our hands up in surrender and moved away from the moroi. After seeing No harm had come to them the Guardians turned to us.

"Who are you?" Eddie questioned looking wary. Not that it was his fault. We do look pretty bada**. We were both wearing pure white cloaks that had a full hood that shadowed our eyes with a gold clasp at the base of the hood. Then it fanned out to appear as a cape leaving our bodies open in the front. We also wore black combat boots that came to the knee and that's were the similarity ended. I was wearing a back tube top with high waisted black shorts and Mason was wearing a form fitting black athletic tank top with dark wash jeans. Both holding silver stakes with samurai swords strapped to our backs. Then in perfect synchrony we lifted our hoods and faced our friends ad fellow guardians. There was a collective gasp around the room. Which made Mason and I look at each other and smile. Then we warily turned back to the wide eyed crowd in front of us.

...

So what do you think? Review and give ideas. No hate reviews, because that's just wrong people. If your gonna be hateful go somewhere else. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update soon!

#KitKat00


	2. Backstory

A/N

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Its really helpful and refreshing to find that people enjoy what your doing. And also thank you to everyone who followed/favorited my story!

And most of all I'd like to thank a certain person who left a really helpful review. It gave me great ideas and new perspectives on writing, and its people like you who are important to this site. I hope you know who you are:)

Anyway I think I forgot I DISCLAIMER last chapter so double it this time.

ALL RIGHTS TO RICHELLE MEAD! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SADLY.

okay this is the last bit of the note, sorry that its so long. I just have a lot to say to you guys. This next chapter will be sort of an explanation chapter. Basically I'm going to go back and give you some more details to the characters and what's going on with them. But my next chapter will be what happens after the end of chapter one. Kay now story time.

Training session:

MASON POV

"Day-um Rosie! Who knew you had it in you to slice and dice like that." I choke out between laughter fits. She just grinned, with that beautiful smile I love and says,,

"Don't be jealous Mase. Not everyone can be as talented as me!"

We had been training all day and we had decided to wind down with sword practice. Which was surprisingly a cool off compared to some of the other practices. There's Flexibility, which is harder than it sounds, Balance and Landing, were you have to climb up a netted wall up to twenty feet in the air and then walk on thin wooden beams over a concrete floor, then jump down and land in a tick and roll. Which is when you land in a crouch and immediately go into a somersault and stand up in a fighting stance with your weapons at ready. There's more but that could take forever to explain.

I had done well slicing in all the death points and then going for spots that would render my opponent unable to continue. But then it was Rose 's turn and well… let's just say she was extremely well at it. Oh who am I kidding, she was fan-f**king-tastic. She had annihilated the dummies. One she sliced the body in to three pieces within ten seconds, with a blade that had not been sharpened for years. Then she sliced three dummies in half with one swipe, buy throwing a hook shaped blade from twenty feet away. And finally within in the course of one minute, chopped a dummy into small cubes.

Now the reason we were laughing might confuse you,. I mean why would we be, all we dis was destroy a bunch a dummies. Here it is, Rose had Just finished her last dummy when we heard someone coming. And being the bada**es we are we had some red kool-aid on us for prank reasons. So we poured the kool-aid around the cubed dummy and then rubbed some of Kool-aid around our mouths and continued to huddle over the body and pick up a chunk in each hand. Then when the person opened the door and looked over we looked up with a crazed look in our eyes and chases him out of the gym. Us making hissing noises and the other guy screaming with his arms flailing.

Back to the present.

"Please! You wish you were as good as this." Lifting my shirt and running my hand over my eight-pack. To which she lifted her shirt to show a matching set, along with flexing her Muscle-y bicep.

"Okay, okay!" I say with a smirk. "You can be almost as good as me." She just punched my arm and we headed to the locker rooms.

To Court…

CHRISTAIN POV

Lissa and Belikov hadn't been well since Tasha has killed Rose. In fact no one is really. Adrians drinking heavily, well more so than usual. And Lissa moves economically throughout the day then comes home and sleeps and eats. But she ha done a lot of work to help dhampir rights to honor Rose and help dhampirs everywhere. Belikov always has this tired look in his eyes with a shadow of a beard everyday. He's even more antisocial than he was before. And Eddie just has this look in his eyes that could make even a Strigoi flinch. I mean the kid lost both of his beast friends within. The course of a few years that's gotta leave a mental scar. But he always shows up with his jaw locked in determination ready to defend at moments notice. Jill and Mia weren't as close but they were still Rose 's friends and they missed her everyday. In fact Jill and Eddie have been leaning on each other. Definitely something going on there… And then there's Rose 's parents Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. They were always so somber and Janine would cry at the drop of a hat. And Abe always wore subtle red and black clothes, which is way out of character. And then there's me Christain Ozera, the nephew of the woman who killed this beloved girl.

And I grieve her everyday. But I know a secret, Rosemarie Hathaway will return. And soon.

Ooh how does Christain know... and poor Eddie, losing both best friends!

If you want the battle scene in more detail review and let me know if I get enough reviews I'll write one. See you next chapter.

#KitKat00


	3. The Reunion

A/N

I have decided just to let you guys decide how the fight went. It can be how you want it, I think the story should just start where chapter one left. I know some of you are wondering how Christian knew. I will get to that in one of the next few chapters, haven't decided yet. Anyway don't own VA all that goes to R.M.

EDDIE POV

" *T." I gasp. Mason and Rose just smile at the outburst. I mean Rose and Mason… they're supposed to be dead. How the h*ll did they get here.

"How goes it Rosie." Christian says through a smoking smile," Mason." Who just nods with a smile. Then he goes up and hugs Rose who laughs and says,

"How goes it Sparky."

Poor Belikov over where looks like someone just grew out of the floor. Then I realize, Mason is HERE!

"Mase!" I yell an run at him and we embrace. He pats my back and says,

"I missed you Eddie. It's good to be back."

And I know things will get better.

ROSE POV

Mason looks so happy to see Eddie. Good it was upsetting him to be away from his best friend. And Sparky, that smarta**, comes up and hugs me,. Don't get me wrong I missed him but, he just thinks he's all that because he knew we would come back. We'll get to that later though.

I look over at Lissa next saving Comrade for last. She looks up at me with wet eyes and I beckon her forward. She takes the invitation and leaps at me, pulling me into an iron grip, well to her, to me it was a light hug. Then she starts to smack me and yell at me about leaving her all alone with her best friend. I just mumbled some sorry's. Before Christian came and pried her off, whispering something in her ear, making her giggle, ugh. Then I turn to the face I've been waiting for.

"Comrade…" I whisper with a half smile. He looks so incredulous. I hear a door close and realize everyone left. I turn back to look at Dimitri, but find he's right in front of me, staring down with hope filled eyes. I suddenly feel so... so... so pained. I put that was look in his eyes and tired set to his face. The tears begin to fall.

"Oh Comrade! I'm so sorry." I cry into his chest. He just wraps his arms around me. After a moment he pulls back and wipes the tears from my face.

"Oh Roza." He whispers. I then can't take it any more and I wrap my hands in his hair and pull his face to mine attacking his lips with my own. He catches on and pulls me closer. Only to pull back a second later.

"Not here Roza. Come with me."

He grabs my hand and pulls me out the doors towards royal guard housing. I pick up on where we're going and run faster. We reach a door and HD pulls a silver key from his pocket unlocking the door pulling me inside. Once the door is closed am locked, I pull him back down. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and I find myself soon enough on a plush bed. How did we get in here? Oh well. I flip us over and lean down to his ear, "I love you."

"I love you my Roza." He said before ripping my shirt off. And when I say ripped I mean ripped. He grabbed from the back and just ripped it in half. Man I liked that shirt. Then before I can say anything he rips off the cloak and grabs my bottom lip in his teeth. I moan. Then he flips us back over. I grab at his shirt and he pulls it off. This is gonna be a good night.


	4. The Next Morning

Sorry I haven't updated so long, I got lazy. But anyway, let's get to the story right away.

Don't own V.A

...

ROSE POV:

For the first and most likely the last time in history, I, Rose Hathaway, have woken up before the one and only Dimitri Belikov. And that people, is why I am the real sh*t. Then I decided that since Dimitri had to suffer so long without all this, i would graciously reward him. That and he has so gotten way more delicious since I "left".

I start to kiss down his neck and cover his chest in kisses. He moans but he doesn't actually wake up, time to kick it up a notch. I slowly trace my hand down his chest until I reach his navel, I look up when he twitches and see that he is feigning sleep. He won't be for long. I trail my hand further down until it's wrapped around him, I hear his breathing hitch, but its still not good enough.

I bring my body down, pressed tightly against him as I glide making him moan softly. Better but still not quite there yet. I then pull him to my mouth and let the fun begin. (A/N sorry if you wanted more, but I just don want to right that jizz today)

Eddie Pov:

I'm just so happy that Mase is back, it's lime my life is completed now. We stayed up all night catching up and I introduced him to JILL and they liked each other and I just can't stop smiling. Jill and I had him sleep at out place, because I wanted to hang out an we find know if Rose an Dimitri would take it back to their hotel room or not. *shiver* gross, that's my sister.

I feel movement beside me and see Jill has started to stir.

"Hey baby." She's so cute when she first wakes up.

"Hey sexy." She is just so hot, and I love her, which makes her so much hotter!

"Somebody's feeling lucky, huh?" She smile out. I growl straddle her. I start kissing her all over when I hear Mason getting up. Apparently Jill does too.

"Nuh uh mister. We have a guest." But even she looks disappointed and with that I beginner day with a nice cold shower.

...

So I know it's short and not much happens but the creative juices aren't flowing right now.


End file.
